


Like a Crime

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Me, Myself and I' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like a Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Me, Myself and I' challenge.

I can’t stand it when she glowers at me like that.

“Like what?” she asks brusquely when I question her.

Like I’m little more than a murderer and don’t deserve to live, of course. As if she doesn’t know. She’s perfected the look; she’s been continually wearing it ever since she found out about when I... well, I made a move on my charge. That was all, but she makes it seem like a crime.

Granted that Percy is my son, and he didn’t necessarily _invite_ my affections, but it was nothing more than a mistake. Molly just doesn’t understand.


End file.
